U.S. Pat. No. 8,305,033 (“the '033 patent”) to Cavanaugh discloses a proximity detection circuit suitable for use with an on-board vehicle charger, such as but not limited to the type of charges used within hybrid and hybrid electric vehicles, to facilitate current conservation during a period of time when it is unnecessary or otherwise undesirable for the on-board charger to test for connection of a cordset or other connection used to connect the on-board charger to a charging station or other current source.